


Soaring

by Laska



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laska/pseuds/Laska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with Roan, Lexa allows Clarke to tend to her injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

* * *

Ok, I was a little, teensy bit excited about the 100 - Season 3, episode 4 tonight, so I wrote a lil smut. 

 

* * *

 

They were one now; more strongly bound together than if they has been born twins.

But they weren’t twins. They were lovers -- from now until forever.

___________

After a curt, "leave us," uttered by the lips of Wanheda, everyone had exited her chambers. Lexa was left with only Clarke. Clarke who had cried in relief as Lexa's limp body was carried in by one of her generals. Still very much Lexa and still very much alive.

Clarke who, after cleaning and bandaging her wounds, pushed Lexa's bruised and sore body onto her back on that glorious bed. Clarke, who straddled Lexa's waist and looked down at her with something that could only be described as complete and unfettered desire.

* * *

Lexa moaned in pleasure and surprise as Clarke's hand quickly found its way inside her pants and inside of _her_. The slow, easy thrusts ignited a fire within her. Her senses filled with the warm, sweet scent of Clarke, the sharp tang of blood on her lips and the terribly intimate sounds they both made as Clarke slowly moved inside her.

She dug her fingernails into Clarke's shoulders - speechless. _This was happening_. Lexa cried out when Clarke angled her wrist down and slowly pushed another finger inside. Lexa moved restlessly, aching to have more of her need satisfied. Clarke's fingers moved easily within her - moving in and out deliberately and diabolically slow.

“Clarke,” Lexa pleaded as she arched up, her mouth finding the taut bud of the sky girl's nipple through her thin shirt. An overwhelming need to touch, taste and _take_ Clarke flooded her but at the same time, she felt powerless to stop Clarke's gentle but unrelenting hand.

Clenching her teeth, Lexa groaned and swore under her breath, arching her spine off the bed as if she could bring her desire to fruition. Clarke moved over her, positioning her hand as if she were a man with a cock instead of a girl with two fingers buried inside her.

“Do you want it harder?” Clarke's voice caressed her ear like silk.

_God. Yes._

Lexa cried out in lieu of an answer and spread her legs wider.

Her hands found Clarke's wrist. She squeezed and clutched at Clarke's forearm - trying to maneuver her hand deeper and harder - faster. Clarke let out a hiss and then a sharp moan - Lexa's need was a huge turn on, but Clarke didn't want to lose control just yet. She bit her lip and tried to quell her passion. "Grab the headboard with both hands," she demanded and Lexa complied immediately - her face becoming flushed and hot. And all the while, Clarke's fingers thrust faster. In. Out. In. Out. Lexa felt as if she were being torn apart in the sweetest way imaginable.

_Memories of past dalliances with girls who feared their attraction, who worried about the consequences or who were simply practicing for the boys raced through Clarke's mind. This was different. For the first time in her life, she felt released and unbound from her fears about her feelings. She could love this girl -- Lexa. She could love Lexa. Damn the consequences._

She pulled at Lexa's pants - yanking them off without any care at all.

________________________

Lexa's muscles clenched around Clarke's fingers - she gripped the wrought iron headboard as if her life depended on it - blood from her hand soaked through the bandages and dripped down her wrist, but she didn't care. Whatever Clarke wanted, she would comply.

Lexa moaned at the sensations rippling through her - threatening to push her over the edge completely. As their mouths collided, she lifted her hips, reaching to take more of Clarke's fingers. Clarke withdrew for a moment, grinned innocently and then thrust aggressively and deeply into the brunette once again. Lexa moaned, thrashing her head from side to side while she rode the rising tide of pleasure. _There. Yes. Please._

Lexa's head spun and she whined in frustration as Clarke rolled off her and reached into one of her pockets. She pulled out a few small strands of navy blue ribbon and looked at Lexa with a sweet but hungry smile as she made quick work of tying Lexa's delicate wrists to the iron headboard.

Lexa's wide eyes never left Clarke's. Clarke certainly had balls - tying up the Heda like this. 

The ribbon was flimsy and thin, but it got the message across just fine.

“You are mine,” Clarke declared, bringing her lips close to Lexa's and kissing her with an open mouth and agile tongue. Her fingers slipped inside Lexa's wetness once more.

_Oh god. I’m yours. Anything. Just don't stop._

“You belong to me now." Clarke whispered into her ear. "You will submit to _my_ wishes and you will not risk your life again unless _we_ talk about it. Do you understand?" She bit down hard on Lexa's earlobe for emphasis. 

Lexa cried out underneath her - but Lexa was stubborn. Clarke knew that when Lexa got on her knees and swore fealty to her that she meant it - but maybe only when it suited her. Clarke could sense some resistance, so she pushed -- trying to find the edge of Lexa's _actual_ boundaries.

"Listen to me," Clarke whispered, looking directly into Lexa's green eyes, smoothing a finger over an eyebrow. “I will never hurt you. Sometimes I will lead you and I will teach you and you will do the same for me." Clarke's voice was like honey, "let me command _you_ tonight." Lexa fought the moan welling up in her throat - her heart slamming hard against her chest.

“Clarke…” She could see a veritable host of emotions play across the Commander's face, whose eyes were huge and dark. She looked utterly helpless and Clarke's heart melted for her in that moment. 

Maybe binding Lexa's hands hadn't been the best idea. Clarke pulled at the ribbons which easily snapped, freeing Lexa's hands. Lexa, who looked somewhat uncomfortable. Clarke tried a different approach.

“Turn over.” The harsh command sent a shiver through Lexa's body. She had no time to voice a protest as Clarke's strong and forceful hands twisted her onto her stomach - pushing her knees up.

"Head down." Clarke's voice was as commanding as ever. Her whimper died in her throat when Clarke's open palm slapped against her ass. _Hard_. Fire coursed through her veins, the hot sting on her ass coupled with Clarke's dominance made Lexa weak. Very weak.

She balled the bedclothes in her fists and growled. “Tell me you're mine,” the Sky Princess demanded.

And when Clarke's fingers sought her wetness again, Lexa was tempted. So tempted.

“Please.” She panted, thrusting her hips backwards, trying to force Clarke deeper.

“Tell me you _belong_ to me.” Clarke hissed.

“I love you," Lexa breathed.

Clarke's grin was so brilliant it could have lit up an entire room, but she steeled herself - fully committed to making her point. "I know that." Another sharp slap landed on her ass. The sting radiated down her legs and up her back, settling where Clarke's fingers prodded her wetness. "But that's not what I _asked_ you, is it?"

Lexa didn't answer. Instead of plunging her fingers back into Lexa, who was obviously more than eager for it - Clarke coated them with her wetness, and then teased the rim of her ass.

Lexa's heart raced - her breath became shallow as a gentle fingertip probed her there. She tensed but made no move to retreat from Clarke's invasion of her most private area.

The combination of the pleasure of her throbbing clit and the somewhat embarrassing, but amazing feeling of a finger in her ass -- sliding in and out -- began to drive Lexa more than a little wild. As Clarke thrust her finger in all the way in up to the knuckle, she couldn’t believe she was actually pushing her hips back to take _more_. She wanted all of Clarke.

Pulling Lexa's shirt up, Clarke rained hot kisses down her back . Sharp, white teeth raked her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Sweat began to form at her brow and Lexa knew she was going to give in to Clarke eventually. She would do _anything_ for that girl.

Clarke withdrew her finger, and Lexa groaned, never aching for the absence of something so desperately in her life.

She exhaled in frustration. “Please," her voice cracked, "don’t stop.”

“Tell me you're mine.” Lexa swallowed thickly, clenching her jaw.

She drew in a ragged breath and pushed her hips back, wanting more.

Clarke swirled a finger over her clit - once. Lexa arched her back and inhaled sharply. “Say the words, and I will give you what you want." _God. Damn. Clarke_.

* * *

Intuitively, Lexa knew that submitting to Clarke was entirely different from the betrayal she had witnessed from the ambassadors of the other 12 clans. She knew that Clarke would never hurt her, unless they both wanted that. At that thought, Lexa stopped fighting and let her body relax. “I’m yours, Clarke," she swallowed. "I will always be yours.”

Clarke let out a triumphant laugh as she slid three fingers (of her other hand - PSA) back into Lexa's pussy. Lexa spread her knees and arched her spine to take more of Clarke's fingers. They were both breathing hard, Clarke whispering a string of dirty nonsense into Lexa's ear as she came. Pleasure and warmth suffused into every fiber of Lexa's being and she almost lost consciousness as the most intense orgasm flung her past any reality she had ever known into a strange new world of lust and blood and _surrender_  —and Clarke.

As Lexa rolled onto her back, her eyes collided with Clarke's and an overwhelming feeling of love and devotion filled her with such force, she feared she could not contain it. She bit her cheek in an effort to quell the onslaught of tears threatening to break free at any moment.

Clarke saw Lexa's worried look and gathered her into her arms, covering Lexa's mouth with her own. Intense passion and desire flared between them like electricity. But slowly, love and a sense of belonging replaced lust until Lexa was left limp and trembling in Clarke's arms.

And at that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the Ice Queen. Not war. Not Polis. Not even life. She was free now. With Clarke she could fly; and together they would soar. 

_____________

god, I am so gay. ;)

thanks for reading and commenting. I live for comments. 


End file.
